Hogwarts and Sburb
by CupCakeAlice
Summary: harry made a mistake. a very large mistake. a year after the game ended harry is in his third year of hogwarts when the game catches back up to him. what will his freinds think? what happens to the school as weird things start happening? YAOI rated M
1. Chapter 1

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of his cupboard, trying desperately to not remember his nightmare. His lip twitched upward at that thought. Nightmare? He wished. Sadly he was still reliving his memories of being in the game. Shaking his head to stop his train of thought he sat up, hit his head and flinched "Shit, I'm getting to big for this thing" rubbing the spot that was bumped he crawled out of the cupboard and closed the door behind him. Wincing at the immediate shriek from his aunt to get up and start breakfast, he got started.

Making sure not to burn the eggs or sausage he quickly and quietly made his family's breakfast before going walking upstairs to make sure his trunk was packed. This was going to be his third year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry ,and he couldn't wait! Keeping his excitement hidden was essential though. If his uncle found out he'd probably get hit. Harry snickered at the thought, his uncle? Hit him? A survivor of SBURG? Please he could tear his uncle to shreds in a heartbeat. But just to stay on the safe side... he kept his emotions hidden from his relatives.

Looking around the room picking things off a mental checklist he nods finally satisfied that he has everything .Grabbing his laptop and phone he places them in a smaller bag with all his friends contact information and a few memorabilia from his trips visiting them. Placing his iPod in the bag with them he throws the bag over his shoulder and grabs the handle to his trunk he hauls it own the stairs and into the sitting room.

His aunt and uncle glare at him while his fat ass cousin stuffs his face. Hiding his disgust at seeing his cousin scarf his food he turns to his uncle. " I'm ready to go uncle Vernon." Vernon just nods and points to the dishes before going back to his paper." finish the dishes boy or you won't be going to that freak school of yours" harry nods and immediately starts washing and drying the dishes.

As he finishes the dishes his uncle hauls his stuff out to the car and honks at him to hurry up. Flinching at the honk's harry grabs his bag off the floor of the kitchen and runs out to the car. His uncle glares at him as he gets in and buckles. The rest of the car ride is spent in silence as his uncle concentrates on driving and harry stares out the window.

Once they got to the train station harry got out and had just barely gotten the door to the boot shut before his uncle peeled off leaving him standing there. Harry just grabbed his things and started his short walk to the platform. Reaching his destination he walked through the barrier and went straight to the train ignoring everyone around him. Once on the train he headed for the first empty compartment he could find and put his trunk up on the racks. Pulling his laptop and iPod out of his bag and placed them next to him. He pocketed his phone and placed his headphones on and cranked the volume all the way up. Normally his electronics wouldn't work but he had his friend Sollux mess with his stuff and after a lot of bitching about being forced to work on their"primitive electronics" he had managed to make all his stuff "magic proof" as Rose put it.

Smiling at the thought of his friends he opened his laptop and logged onto PesterChum. Not seeing anyone on he logged back off and started to browse the internet. While he was engrossed in his laptop and iPod he didn't notice the door to his compartment open. Or Ron and Hermione sit down. Or notice the the worried glances shared between them. A tapping on his shoulder startled him out of his internet exploring as he looked up he noticed hermione and rons worried looks. Shutting his laptop and pulls his headphones off.

" hey guys, Sorry didn't know you were there."

hermione just nodded and sat down while Ron stared at his stuff." hey harry, what is all that?" hermione shot him a look and answered before harry could." those Ron, are a laptop and an iPod. The laptop allows you to search the internet and the iPod holds music." Ron looked a bit confused about the internet thing but nodded and offered harry a chocolate frog, which harry declined. " so mate, how was the relatives this year? They treating you OK ? Mum and dad bout had a fit when Dumbledore wouldn't let you come visit. Said you already had plans for the summer or somthin."

harry shrugged and leaned back."yeah Ron, I had plans to go visit a few friends this summer so I didn't see my relatives much." Hermione's head conked to the side slightly" friends? Just who were you staying with ALL summer? Are you sure they aren't dark?" harry shot her a glare." I don't think it's any of you're business who I stay with but if you must know they are muggles so I am 100 percent sure they aren't' dark." hermione went quiet after that.. and Ron just shrugged" I'm goin to go find the twins, they said somthin about a new prank there gonna try on the train! You wanna come harry?" harry declines and and places his headset back on while hermione pulls out a book.

Grabbing his iPod he switches songs to one that always helped him when he started remembering. A sad smile pulled at his lips as the music began. what he didn't realize though was that it was loud enough that hermione could hear it as well and was listening intently to the lyrics. Trying desperately to figure out why harry would be listening to such a sad song. Harry started to mouth as he opened his laptop and logged back into Pesterchum. Noticing both Eridan and Fefari on he messaged both. But only got a reply from Eridan

HalfbloodHeir has started pestering **caligulasAquarium**,

HH: Hello Eridan, its been a wHile! How Have you doing since tHe meet uP?

CA: Wwell I havve been doing wwell.

HH: tHat's good! Have you Heard from anyone else? Fefari won't answer me right now:(

CA: fef is a little busy right noww, she forgot to log out again.

HH oH, I see. Ok well Have Her message me later ok! I Have to go now, but I will be on later wHen I get to tHe castle!

CA: thats right, you're goin to that magic school aren't ya? Wwell havve to ya later.

HalfbloodHeir has ceased pestering caligulasAquarium

looking up from his laptop and out the window he notices the rain and the dark clouds. Frowning he put his laptop away and pulls off his headphones when the train lurches to a stop forcing both hermione and harry from their seats and onto the floor.

"oomph!"hermione grunted in pain from having hit her head on the window as she fell to the floor. harry stood up and offered his hand to hermione who took it gratefully and stood up. hermione shivered and looks at harry" when did it get so cold?" looking over at her harry shrugged." I don't know. I don't feel cold." they both turn to the door with their wands out as the door slams open revealing a dark floating thing. hermione shivered and went pale as it floated through the door.

Harry sucked in a deep breath as a flood of bad memories invaded his mind. Images of Gamzee gone sober... images of Vriska laying in a pool of her own blood. Dirk being smashed by a giant meteor. Sollux...shaking his head harry forced the thoughts out not realizing that he blacked out. Looking around he notices hermione and a tall stranger in ratty robes standing over him."harry! Are you ok? You just passed out!" the man in the ratty robes hands him a piece of chocolate" here harry this will help." harry declines the chocolate, sits up and looks at the door way" just what the hell was that?

Hermione and the man share a look" that was a Dementor. They are guards of Azkaban. They literally suck the happiness right out of you. That is why Mr. Lupin tried to give you the chocolate harry. please eat it." harry nodded at the explanation but again declined the chocolate as he pulled himself up into his seat. He ignored the both of them as they tried to get him to talk. They eventually left him alone.

Taking advantage of his alone time he changed into his robes and pulled his iPod back out. Blaring his music again he waited for the train to stop before packing his stuff into his bag and placed the bag on his shoulder. Making his out to the carriages harry ignores everyone as he climb's into one.

Feeling his pocket vibrate he pulls out his phone and sees a message from Dave.

To; IceKing

From; Captain ass

Sup dude

quickly typing out a response he pockets his phone again as Draco malfoy, Pansy Parkinsen and Blaze Zanbini climb into his carriage. Harry ignores their sneers as the carriage starts to move and his pocket vibrates again.

To; IceKing

From; Captian ass

dude, naming me captain ass? So not cool. I feel zero love right now bro.

Rolling his eyes harry types out another quick response and pockets his phone again. Ignoring the confused looks from the three sitting across from him.

"potter you piece of" played out of his pocket as harry reached for it"get this fucking thing out of my fucking" continued as harry pressed answer" yes captain ass? 'dude you piece of shit you still have the fucking recording as the ring tone for me don't you?'course I do, now what the fuck do you want?' me and bro are having a party this weekend. You up for it?' dude I'm in fucking Scotland, I cant go to Texas for a fucking party." as the carriage stops harry watches the other three get out" I will be there" harry hangs up his phone and jumps out of the carriage with this bag. Spotting Ron and Hermione, he walks up to them."sup guys." they both give him weird looks which he ignores.

He walks with them to the Gryffandor table and sits down as the new students are brought in. he pulls his phone and messages Dave.

To; captain ass

from; harry

dude when do you need me there for the party?

Sending the message he watched the sorting, counting out the new students. 6 new slytherin 5 new gryffindors 6 new hufflepuff and 8 new ravenclaw.

Rolling his eyes at Dumbledore usual "tweak dibble and duddle" before telling everyone to 'tuck in" grabbing some food he started to eat. Listening to the chattering of his classmates he ate reached for the gravy and poured it all over his mashed potatoes. Taking a bite harry felt his phone go off in his pocket. Deciding to ignore it for now harry reached for more green beans and corn. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked over and saw Ron looking at him weirdly. "something wrong Ron?"

you've been real distant all day mate. Is something wrong?" harry shot Ron a smile," nothing wrongs Ron I'm fine. Sorry just a lot on my mind is all." looking concerned Ron asked " do you wanna talk about it?" harry smiled and shook his head. Ron just nodded not looking convinced.

Feeling is phone go off again harry pulled it out and entered the unlocking number. Raising his eye brow he started typing. Holy shit 12 messages? Jegus who sent all of them? Better not be Dave with his stupid fucking raps. 2 from karkat, 3 from Roxy, 1 from Dave and 6 from Sollux? Looking over the messages he scoffed and wrote back reply. Karkat was easy to reply to, a simple fuck off. Roxy also easy. Ttyl bby is that is needed. Ignoring daves as it was just a time for the party to start. Answering Sollux though. That was a tricky one. He wanted you to get on PesterChum but you couldn't just yet. Telling Sollux he'd be on later was the best he could do for now.

Shutting his phone off for now harry turned back to his friends to find all his friends staring at him."ummm...can I help you?"

Everyone erupted with questions all at once making his head spin trying to process them all. "Jegus fuck. Shut up! I can't answer more than one person at a time!"

The great hall went silent as they all turned to the person shouting. Harry winced when he felt everyone's eye's turn to him . Scratching the back of his nervously "ehehehe...sorry about that"

ignoring the glares the teachers were throwing at him harry went back to his dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Flopping down onto his bed harry covered his eyes with his hands and groaned. How could his first night go so wrong so quickly? Rolling over onto his stomach harry rubbed his face into the pillow and closed his eyes. Listening to the other boys get ready for bed, harry didn't noticed as he started to drift off.

The next thing he knew was him sitting straight up, eyes wide, breathing erratic and his heart threatening to rip itself out of his ribcage. Forcing himself into a ball, harry cradled his head in his hands, shaking. casting a wandless Tempas showed that it was 2:07 am. Fuck. To early to get up but Harry knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Throwing the covers off himself he grabbed his his god teir outfit. If he couldn't sleep he was going to train.

Making his way into the bathroom harry looked into the mirror making sure everything was in place. His shirt was long sleeve, and fell to just under his butt. The material was pure white with a silver snowflake in the center. His white pants came down to his ankle but were held close to his legs by his silver shin high boots. Grabbing the last of his outfit he fastened the collar of his cloak. It wasn't as fancy as Eridan's but not quite like Dave's. Pulling the hood over his head he stared ahead at the mirror. The white material of his outfit making his already pale skin look even paler. His green eyes seem to glow against the contrast of his pale skin and lack hair.

Hearing shuffling in the hallway connected to the bathroom harry bolted to the window. Stepping out onto the ledge as ice started to form. Ice formed into a a bridge,going out the window, over the lake and connecting to the ground right outside the Forbidden forest. Jumping onto the ice bridge Harry ran across it as it started to melt behind him. Running into the forest frost started to appear on tree's and the ground surrounding him as he ran, leaving an ice trail behind him.

Running until he found a small clearing, harry slowed down until he came to normal walking pace. Walking to the center of the clearing he closed his eyes as snow started to fall, and ice formed around him. Opening his eyes, they were no longer his normal green. Now a blinding white, the ice started making figures and spears protruded from the ground facing him. The wind picked up as the snow turned to sleet and ice sickles forced mid air. Turning to his left facing one of the ice figures he raised his hand and ice sickles that had formed in the air all raced towards it. Smirking when he saw the ice sickles spear the ice figure.

Harry did the same to a few different ice figures, before getting bored and checking the time again. 5:30? Harry swore. Had he really been out here that long? Racing back through the forest and back to the castle he managed to creating another ice bridge into the bathroom. Quickly showering and changing into the uniform, harry made it back into the dormitory and hid his god tier clothes as dean, and samus shuffled into the bathroom. Grabbing his phone and laptop harry layed on his bed, relaxing.

Pulling his laptop over he signed into PesterChum and checked his messages. Zero text messages but it looks like dirk and Sollux, but not really feeling into chatting with either of him he signed back out and grabbed his school books. placing them into his bag harry slowly made his way down to the great hall.

Ok, first off please do no not be mad at me about the god tier stuff... I am only in act 6 and have not made it to god tier stuff yet so I just went with what I thought sounded best... once I actually make it further in the comic and find out how they really "go god tier" I am sure I will change it. Second off I am sorry about how short it is. I am kinda going through a ruff patch with my writing right now and no matter what I do I cant make it very far v.v overlooking the shortness and the god tier bit I hope it was still somewhat enjoyable to read! Thank you to those of you who review! I like to respond to all of them who review so please! And I love it when you tell me what you think about the story and what you think should happen! And I am always up for getting tips from anyone who is a better writer than me :) Feel free to send me a message!


	3. im so sorryAN

To anyone who reads my story's...im so so so sorry but I don't think I will be able to continue writing any of my fan fiction... to much has been going on and I just don't feel like I can anymore..all of my story's are up for adoption if anyone wants them. Again. Im s unbelievably sorry.. I just cant do this anymore..so many family issues have sprouted up and now...


End file.
